A Knight's Duty
by who but miss julep
Summary: O.K. This is A Knight's Honor with a more appropriate title (you'll find out why later). Anyways, this is a story about Kel, and I'm so proud! It's actually not bizarre. I think it must be a first. Anyways, read on...oh, yes, and don't forget t
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

A/N: I'm so proud of myself! I've actually written a semi-normal story! There is no sick humor, and the story isn't horridly obsurd. As usual, I don't own any of these characters. Well, read on…

            A knock sounded softly on the door. King Jonathon heaved a heavy sigh before murmuring a soft, "Come in."

            Kel gently opened the door, saying, "You wanted to see me, Sire?" She looked studiously at Jon, taking in the scant collection of grey hairs on his handsome head, the growing crows-feet at the corners of his eyes, but most of all, she was taken aback by the worried look in his blue eyes. 

            Jon motioned her into a chair before heaving yet another sigh and replying, "A problem has arisen at the Scanran front. I'm afraid it isn't good news, especially for you."

            Kel frowned thoughtfully. "What is it, milord? Has another fort been taken? Has someone been captured? Am I being sent North?" She started up, but Jon firmly pushed her back into her seat. 

"No, it really has nothing to do with the other knights, but all the lady warriors, both Knights and the Queen's Riders." Abruptly, he stood up and started to pace. After several minutes of tense silence, he started speaking again.

"We have always known that the Scanrans have disapproved of female warriors. Unfortunately, this Maggur Rauthasak does more than disapprove of women; he _despise_ them. Several days ago, the War Council received a proclamation from. It was rather long and complicated, but it more or less said this: _any female warrior caught by the Great Scanran League_ (hey! Who knows?!? This could be the actual name but if it isn't, who cares?!?) _will be promptly tortured before being ransomed. Any Lady Knight captured will not be put up for ransom. While they will also promptly be tortured, they will then be put to death._"

Kel felt a sickening sensation pierce her stomach. She immediately put on her Yamani face. She realized that Jon was staring inquisitively at her. "Go on," she said, shortly.

He continued, "I have given all of the women under the Crown's service the choice to serve in a different area. As I have done with you, I've talked to Alanna separately." A humorous little smile crossed the King's face. "She said she'd be damned it she would let some stupid bastard would keep her from protecting Tortall. I now give you the same choice, Sir Keladry of Mindelan. Do you choose to stay on the Scanran front, or would you rather be posted elsewhere?" Jonathon settled back in his chair, waiting for Kel's reply.

Kel leaned slightly forward, her thoughts running through her brain like frantic rabbits. Did she really want to die? What if she was captured? Did she want to be moved? What about her duty to her country? _Her duty_. This idea abruptly stopped her thoughts. During the whole of her training, Kel had reminded herself of her loyalties. The question of her duty had finally come to a head. Would she do what she knew was right, or would she do what she knew was safest? 

"Your majesty," she said, "while I know it would be to my personal benefit to have you reassign me, it would help Tortall more if I stay at my post on the Scanran front. Therefore, my choice is to stay where I am."

Jon nodded his head, his face impassive. "Very well. You may report to the main camp at -. Good luck to you, Lady Knight."

Kel silently left the room. As she headed towards the stables, she wondered what she had gotten herself into.

A/N: Well, what did you think? I imagine this chapter is really lame, but I can't help it! I had nothing else to do. I hope it wasn't _too_ bad.

PLEASE REVIEW!!! I don't care if you flame me, but PLEASE tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2- Returning

A/N: As this is my own story, I've changed a bit of Squire to fit in my plot; I do believe that I shan't tell you what I changed, but I'm sure those who read this are brilliant and will figure it out sooner or later. And as usual, I don't own any characters, besides those few whose names you don't recognize, which is, at this moment, no one! Anyways, read on…

Chapter 2 

            He slammed down his mug on a table, and stood up. Growling something incomprehensible, he tossed a coin to a serving boy before making his way out of the tavern with a flourish of his cloak. The man strode through the streets, silently cursing the dark night, the falling rain, the holes in the road, the road itself, and, as usual, a certain young woman. Absently, he continued to wander through the maze of puddles until he reached his damp tent. Throwing himself into his bedroll, the man's mind started working furiously. Damn the girl!!! How could she still be there, haunting his dreams and his life?

            _Not yet_, he told himself, _not yet_. The time had not yet come; he had still to find the right time. At this moment, he started feeling the effects of the strong ale. The man drowsily started stared out of the opening of his tent. He would have his revenge.

            Yes, revenge would come in its own sweet time…

            "Kel!" shouted Owen happily. "Your back!" Kel wove through the web of tables, trying to reach one surrounded by a group of men, ranging from many ages. As she pulled up a chair, she was clapped on the back numerous times. She smiled tiredly. 

            "So," Raoul said, "you're finally back! How are things looking in Corus?" 

            "Things are fine. The palace sends its regard," Kel replied, as Neal pushed a tankard her way. She sniffed it delicately, and was happy to find lemonade instead of the stale beer that everyone else seemed to be drinking. Sighing happily, Kel realized how good it felt to be back with her friends. The last two months at the palace had dragged by, and she had been glad to return, no matter the danger.

            Speaking again, Kel asked, "So how have things been here?" Numerous voices answered, each pitched at a different level of excitement.

            "Lookee, Kel! Isn't this a nice belt? I found it on a soldier I killed-"

            "Aw, that's nothing! I captured a Scanran, and he's this big, and-"

            " Wyldon's been put in charge of one of the forts; what's it called? Oh yeah, I think I remember-"

            "They've been waking us up before dawn! It's worse than when we were pages!"

            Finally, Lerant broke in. "We saw the Lioness the other day. She looked like she was eating nails! I wonder what could have caused that? There've been all sorts of rumors since you left, Kel. Someone said that Jon tried ordering Alanna out of battle."

            Kel grimaced. "I think I know why, too." She noted that Raoul's face had become stony and secretive. _I wonder if he knows,_ Kel thought. She stood up.

            "Well, I need to go get situated, so I'm heading back to camp. Anyone want to come?"

            All the boys shook their heads, passing for another round of ale. However, both Lerant and Raoul stood up, Raoul mentioning that he had paperwork to do, and he needed Lerant's assistance. Saying their good-byes, they left.

            Outside, Raoul beckoned Kel and Lerant onto a side-street. 

            "So," he said, "I've talked to Alanna, and she's told me about the latest proclamation. I imagine that Jon talked to you before you came back. Are you still going to fight?" 

            Kel nodded grimly. "I didn't become a knight just to be scared off by some warlord. If I'm caught in battle, at least I'll have done something for Tortall."

            Lerant looked grave. "Kel, most people don't know about this. I would suggest you don't mention it; it's only too likely that your enemies would use it against you."

            "I hadn't thought of that. Thanks, Lerant. There aren't really too many people that I need to worry about, but there is one I know who will definitely use the knowledge, if he learns of it." 

            With that, the three set out, talking of happier subjects. There would be plenty of time for worry, but now was the time to enjoy being with friends. 

            Unfortunately, an unforgiving shadow loomed in the backs of all their minds, and Kel was sure that something was about to change.

A/N: Righto, I hope that wasn't horrible. By the way, I forgot to mention that Lerant is now a close friend of Kel's. Who knows? A lot can change over short periods of time. 

Right now, I have a bit of a problem; I can't decide what should happen next. HELP!!!! Please, if you have any suggestions, please email me at miss_julep@hotmail.com.

Reviews & Flames are welcome!


End file.
